Our Little Girl
by sarin68
Summary: A short little fic I wrote about Bulma's and Vegeta's life with four year old Bulla. Just simple family cuteness, nothing crazy or hectic and no real plot. Contains fluff and VB. I don't own DBZ.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

 _So I remembered last fall when my creative writing class covered a short story dealing with little kids, and then my entire class's next submissions tended to be about little kids or having a little kid as the MC, but mine wasn't really since I suck at writing kids. So this is my attempt, almost a year later, at writing with a little kid as a focus. If I wasn't as obsessed with VB or Vegebul as much as I am, I probably would've avoided writing little kids until I have my own to model characters off of._

 _Enjoy, and please review to tell me how I did with writing Bulla/Bra please._

* * *

"Daddy? Daddy? Daddy? Daddy?"

Bulma woke to the sound of her daughter and the small shakes she was giving Vegeta in an attempt to wake him up. "What is it, sweetie?" she asked in a tired voice. She had been up until three working on her latest project and really wanted to sleep, but a mother's work was never finished.

"I need Daddy," Bulla answered, continuing her attempts to wake her father.

Bulma glared at the prone figure of her husband on the bed next to her. She knew he was awake; he wasn't a very deep sleeper and was constantly listening for signs of danger. It was probably an old habit from when he was soldier under Frieza, but now it only served to irritate her since he was ignoring their daughter's cries for help.

"What do you need Daddy for?" Bulma asked.

"There's a monster under my bed," Bulla said. "Only Daddy can scare it away."

 _Yeah with that annoying glare of his_ , Bulma thought before sighing. "Don't listen to those scary stories your brother tells you, Bulla. Monsters aren't hiding under your bed."

"Yes they are! I heard them! They rustle and growl and scratch."

Bulma thought the noises her daughter was hearing was really just one or more of the cats her father seemed to accumulate. She had lost count how many they had now. They liked Bulla a lot because she would play with them more than anyone else.

"I need Daddy to scare them away!"

Bulma's eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw how earnest Bulla was. "Can't Mommy scare the monsters away?"

Bulla shook her head. "Mommy isn't scary enough. Daddy's big and tough and super scary."

Bulma held back a laugh. Her four year old calling Vegeta scary was just too cute. "What about Trunks? Can't you go get your brother to scare them away?" Bulma thought that if her teenage son was going to be putting these thoughts in his sister's head, then he might as well lose sleep along with her.

Bulla again shook her head. "Trunks is mean! He tells them to scare me! Daddy needs to do it."

Bulma nudged her husband, now more sure than ever that he was awake.

He grunted.

"Daddy!" Bulla cried, hearing that he was awake at last. "Daddy, scare away the monsters!"

"Just go back to sleep," he told her without moving. "They'll go away on their own."

Bulla started to sob. "But… but Daddy…"

Bulma felt her heart ache to hear her daughter cry like that, but knew it was even worse for Vegeta. He couldn't stand to hear their kids cry. With Trunks he always used tough love, but with Bulla…

Vegeta pushed himself up with a groan. "Fine. I'll go scare away the monsters, but then you need to go to sleep, okay?"

Bulla cheered as she grabbed her father's hand and pulled him out of bed. He followed her with a tired gait and Bulma watched him go with a smirk. He was such a softie.

She was about to fall back asleep when he returned. He crawled under the covers and pulled her into his arms. "Did you scare the monsters away?"

He grunted.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_ _By my calculations, and by that I mean looking at the DB Wikia about GT which is definitely outdated (not to mention non-canon) since DBS ret-coned a lot, Trunks should be 14 years older than Bulla. Whether I'm wrong according to DBGT or not is really not a huge issue since I'm just waiting for her to be born in DBS to calculate her canon age. But in this story Trunks is 18 (a senior in high school) and his sister is 4. Just a little info for you._

* * *

The next morning, Bulma made sure to catch her son before he was off to school. He got into the habit of grabbing something from the fridge for breakfast and then flying out the door, usually to meet Goten before class started. A habit he regretfully got from his father.

"Bulla had some monsters under her bed last night," she told Trunks as he dug through the fridge.

He glanced back at her. "Is that so?"

She fixed him with a stern look. "Do you just enjoy watching her freak out over imaginary monsters?"

He sighed. "Look, she was just annoying me, okay? And she'd make me check for them each night, so I just started saying I was friends with some of the monsters to try and make them less scary."

"Well it didn't work. Now she thinks you're in league with them."

He laughed.

Bulma raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's just a little funny," he justified.

"Oh, enjoy it while you can," Bulma told him. "This will come back and bite you someday."

"Can't you just check her bed for her before going to bed?" Trunks asked. "You're up so late anyway."

"Oh, not me." Bulma grinned at his confused look. "She doesn't think I'm scary enough to scare the monsters away. She woke your father up to scare them away for her."

Trunks's smile disappeared. A sleep deprived Vegeta was something neither of them wanted.

The man in question came walking through the room and yawned loudly. Trunks had a look of fear on his face which he tried to cover with a smile as he bolted from the room. Bulla was right behind her father, his little blue shadow as ever.

"Why in such a hurry?" Vegeta asked his wife, gesturing to where Trunks had flown off to.

Bulma smiled at him. "He was just running late since he took the time to talk to me before going to school."

"What about?" Vegeta dug through the fridge just as his son had done while Bulla sat down at the table next to her mother.

Bulma poured her daughter some cereal. "Just about scaring away the monsters for Bulla at night. Maybe no more scary stories for Bulla so close to bed time."

Vegeta chuckled as he settled on grabbing an apple from the bowl on the counter.

"Daddy's going to teach me to scare the monsters away by myself!" Bulla said with a huge grin.

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm! Daddy said he'd teach me today how to be really scary so I don't need anyone to scare away the monsters for me."

Bulma looked at her husband but he wouldn't meet her eyes. He was looking out the window, something he usually did when he didn't want to meet her gaze. Just him being macho and not showing his emotions. "I hope you two have fun with that. I'll be in my lab again today."

Bulla dug into her food and quickly finished, wanting her mother to pour her more. Bulma smiled at the half-saiyan's appetite, only half that of what pure saiyans could eat perfectly enough. Their family dinners probably looked like feasts to a normal person.

Bulma refilled her daughter's bowl and ruffled her hair as she got up. She kissed Bulla's head and left to get to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Bulma ended up working through lunch. She had called four people from Capsule Corps. to try and get the problems she was having fixed, but no one was able to help. And with her father out of town for the week with her mother, she would need to go there in person if she wanted it solved by nightfall. She ended up calling it a day around five so she could eat dinner with her family and maintain her sanity.

The blue-haired scientist loved working from home and the freedom it allowed her, but she disliked how real it made ignoring her kids for work. If she worked in an office, she wouldn't be around but wouldn't know what she was missing out on. Being in the same building as her family meant she knew they were having fun and she was stuck in the lab doing boring work.

Bulma walked through the house and saw Trunks in his room doing homework while listening to loud music. Goten was over and they were doing it together. She waved to them both as she walked by. Trunks ignored her but Goten waved back politely.

She thought Vegeta would be in the gravity room but he wasn't training, so he was probably with Bulla. She was interested in how he was planning on teaching their daughter to scare away monsters. Did it involve training and just having the confidence to beat them up if she found any?

Bulma found the two of them in Bulla's room. Vegeta was sitting in front of the four year old holding a ball of energy. Bulla was focusing on her own hands, no doubt trying to form her own ball of energy.

"I can't do it!" she cried, throwing her hands down. She crossed her arms and pouted, something Bulma thought resembled her husband's usual annoyed look.

"Just keep trying," Vegeta told her.

"But you and Trunks make it look so easy! I want to shoot lasers at bad guys and monsters too!"

Vegeta smiled. "We didn't learn this overnight. You've only just started. Don't you want to be able to show your mother how good you're getting?"

Bulla looked confused and then she noticed Bulma in the doorway. "Mommy!" she cried out and ran to her. Bulma picked her up. "You're done with work!"

"For now," Bulma said, and she saw her daughter's bright smile dim somewhat. "I'm finished for the night anyway. What are you two working on?"

"Daddy's showing me how to control ki," Bulla said. "He says once I can control it, I can sense it. Then I'll be able to hunt down the monsters!"

Bulma smiled at her. "Is that so? You're going on the hunt for them now?"

Bulla nodded. "Daddy said I won't be scared of them if I have the higher hand!"

"Upper hand," Vegeta corrected her. He was still sitting but then stood up with a sigh.

Bulla nodded. "Yeah. So I hunt for the monsters and yell at them to leave me alone! That I'll get my daddy if they won't leave for good!"

Bulma laughed. "Your daddy's indeed quite scary."

Vegeta grinned and walked past her out of the room. Bulla wriggled to get free of her mother's arms and once she was on the ground again ran after her father.

Bulma smiled after them before going to the kitchen to make something for dinner. The bots would help her make enough for their saiyan appetites.

* * *

Author's Note:

 _So I know this fic ended up a lot less focused than I originally intended, so please forgive me. Also, please forgive my vagueness concerning what Bulma does at Capsule Corps. I have no idea what she'd be working on really._


	4. Chapter 4

Bulma was walking through the house one last time before going to bed to make sure everything was fine. Trunks was still up like a normal teenager and would likely be up for quite some time, but he'd need to take a break soon to put Bulla to sleep since it was his duty. Bulla was playing with her dolls and talking to herself as she acted out a scene with them.

Bulma waited by the door to listen in, secretly loving to listen in on her family when they didn't know she was there. It was so rare since Trunks and Vegeta could sense her, but Bulla was too young to sense her and so had no idea she was watching.

Bulla made her dolls fly through the air and cried out something Bulma didn't catch. After listening in for a while, Bulma realized she didn't understand anything her daughter was saying. The four year old was definitely speaking, shrieking, calling out and otherwise talking but it was in a language Bulma didn't understand.

When trying to piece together what her daughter was saying, Bulma was spotted from the corner of her daughter's eye. "Mommy!" she cried, a word Bulma clearly understood. "Do you want to play too, Mommy?"

Bulma smiled. "Sorry, sweetie, but Mommy was about to go to bed."

Bulla looked a little disappointed but accepted it.

"Honey, what were you saying just now?"

Bulla looked at her with a confused look.

"When you were talking to your dolls?"

Bulla's face lit up in understanding but then she looked embarrassed. "Sorry Mommy. I didn't mean to."

Bulma was a little taken aback but hurried to her daughter's side, kneeling down to look at her on her level. "Honey, you did nothing wrong. Mommy's just curious."

The little girl who looked so much like herself didn't seem to be encouraged. "But Daddy doesn't speak it in front of you. I don't think he likes me to either."

Bulma was certainly shocked to hear this. Was her husband plotting something behind her back? Why would he teach his daughter a language just for them to use? It just didn't make sense. He could hide things easily enough without having to resort to speaking an entirely different language.

Bulma felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see a sympathetic Trunks. She stood up as he said, "Sorry, Mom."

"What are you sorry for?"

"She's speaking Saiyan," he answered. "Dad talks in it all the time when you're not around. I'm not great with it since I didn't really start hearing it until later, but Bulla's been hearing it her whole life."

Bulma looked between her children. Bulla looked sad, like she was going to be reprimanded, and Trunks looked almost equally apologetic. "Vegeta…"

"I think he thinks if he uses it in front of you, you'll think he's homesick."

Bulma smiled but knew she couldn't hide the sadness from her eyes. Bulla got up and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Mommy."

Bulma laughed. "It's okay, Sweetie. You don't have to be afraid to speak in front of me. I'm not mad, and Daddy won't be mad either."

Bulla wasn't convinced but there wasn't anything more Bulma could do. She glanced at her son.

"I was just about to put her to bed," he said. "No scary stories tonight, I promise."

Bulma nodded. She kissed both of her children goodnight, even though her teenage son thought he was too old for such signs of affection, and left the room.

She found Vegeta in bed waiting for her. He raised an eyebrow as a wordless inquiry as to what took her so long. She crawled into bed with him, already having dressed for bed, and snuggled into his side. His strong muscles made her feel safe, but the scars she couldn't help but feel made her sad again.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed. "I didn't even know the saiyans had their own language. Do you use it with Goku?"

Vegeta laughed. "That idiot wouldn't understand. Almost nothing of his saiyan heritage remains in his head, only his veins. Why?"

"I heard Bulla speaking Saiyan just now. She thought I'd be mad that she was speaking it where I could hear. Are you really that afraid of what I'll think if you speak Saiyan in front of me?"

She didn't look up at him because she assumed he wouldn't meet her eyes if she did. Instead he pushed her away in order to turn her around and meet her gaze. "Are you honestly saying that you wouldn't think I was homesick if I suddenly started speaking my native language around you?"

"Of course not! I—"

He cut her off. "Bulma."

She sighed. "Maybe a little. But now it feels like I'll never know about that part of you, like you're hiding it from me. You show our children a side to you that you never show me. I guess I'm just… jealous."

Vegeta laughed. "You're jealous of a couple of spoiled children?"

She hit his chest. "Watch it. You helped spoil them."

He pulled her into a kiss. "Woman, you have nothing to be jealous about."

They continued to kiss as it led to more. They didn't fall asleep for a while, but when they finally did Vegeta had his arms wrapped around Bulma in a gentle but possessive grip she loved.

Bulma woke to hear sniffing in her room. She sat up to find her daughter in their room once again, this time already close to tears.

"Honey?" Bulma asked. "What's wrong?"

Bulla sniffed and moved to her mother's side of the bed. "I don't want Mommy to be mad at me."

Bulma almost laughed but knew that wouldn't give the right impression. She loved to see her daughter's love for her, but laughing was not the right call even if it was out of joy. Instead she smiled and said, "But I'm not mad at you. I said so earlier, didn't I?"

Bulla sniffed. "But… but…"

Just as Bulma realized there was no way she was going to make Bulla understand, she heard Vegeta grunt, "Come here."

Bulla hurried to his side of the bed. He sat up and said something Bulma heard but didn't understand. Saiyan, she realized.

Bulla climbed onto the bed over her father and made to hug Bulma. She said something in Saiyan that Bulma didn't understand and this time she let herself laugh.

"Can someone translate?" she asked.

"I love you," Bulla and Vegeta said together.

Bulma refused to let herself cry as she hugged her daughter and reached a hand out to touch her husband's shoulder. "I love you too."

After that, Bulla made no debate over her wanting to sleep in their bed for the rest of the night. She squeezed between her parents and was out like a light. Bulma stroked her hair for a minute before letting her exhaustion get to her and falling asleep as well.

When they woke up, Bulma got the beautiful view of her daughter curled up in Vegeta's arms. She was a little jealous that she hadn't been the one to wake up in those strong arms, but the picture was just too cute. She was tempted to get a camera and began to worm her way out of bed without waking them.

"Don't you dare."

Vegeta's voice stopped her and Bulma giggled. "I wouldn't dare, of course. How dare I want to preserve proof that the prince of all saiyans has a soft side."

"As long as you understand."

Bulma couldn't help but laugh loud enough to wake the sleeping princess.

* * *

 _Author's Note: __Fluff is NOT my strong suit, but I hope I succeeded. I had my sis read it before submission to make sure it wasn't too cheesy or off-base. That's also why I skipped the sex scene, since I wanted the focus to be on the fluff and not get distracted._

 _Seeing as I'm super into learning foreign languages and would be a linguistics major if I could handle it, I'm REALLY bad at coming up with my own foreign languages, even so much as random babble. So sorry for the lack of words when they're speaking Saiyan, though I guess it makes sense since this fic is in Bulma's POV and she wouldn't be able to separate the words._

 _Also, I'm going to leave this fic marked "unfinished" since it feels... lacking in the ending department. I don't have anything set as a continuation or sequel, and I'm unsure if I'll just leave it like this or not, but just wanted to point out that even though this fic isn't marked "Complete" it essentially is for now. If you have any ideas or requests, please message me or write them in the review section, I'd be more than grateful for good ideas!_


End file.
